Christian story age 3 up
by SnipersGirl15
Summary: This story is peoples pow's and goes from Christian been age 3 going up. Leave feedback, comments etc to say what you think I love to read them
1. Christian's POW

**Christian Gray Age 3 ½**

I wake up and is cold and dark, mummy isn't about I think she is out with the naughty men. I don't like the naughty men the shout a lot and say naughty words, they are mean to me and mammy they hurt uses. I like to hide when they are in my house as I am scared of them but mammy will look after me she loves me.

My tummy makes a funny noise like it is going "grrr" at me but mummy isn't here to give me something to stop it. I miss my mummy I look around to find something to eat and find some crisps on the table I eat them quickly but they make my tummy feel funny I hurry back to my bed before mummy and the naught men find out that I was up I fall back asleep while I wait for mummy to come in.

I hear a banging noise and jump with a start I hope it's not the naught men its very dark and I can't see much apart from where the moonlight hits the floor from the open window so I hope they can't see me and I sit very quiet and hear the jingling of keys in the door and it slowly creeps open. I peep from where I'm hiding and see its mummy I wait to see if anyone of the naughty men are with her but it is only her. She slowly walks in saying "oww" with every step she takes she is also walking funny as one of her big shoes is missing its big pointy bit, mummy is also dropping something on the floor behind her with every step she takes I can't make it out as it is to dark.

Mummy sits down on the couch and starts to call for me shouting my name "Christian" I crawl out from where I have been hiding and go next to mummy I hope she lets me play with her hair and curl up next to her I missed my mummy. I tell her in my head that I am here to cuddle me and she's loves me to and starts to cuddle me and she's loves me to and starts to cuddle me telling me that I am her special boy before we both fall asleep cuddled together on the couch.

When I wake up mummy is still next to me, I rub my eyes and climb down looking for my blanket me and mummy are going to share my blanket and keep uses warm! The sun is coming through the window now and the house is bright so I can find my blanket easier. Mummy is still asleep and I bring my blanket with me up onto the couch and cuddle her again I love mummy's cuddles they make me feel so safe I love my mummy.

There is a loud knock on the door and I hide scared that it will be the naught men! The man behind the door starts to shout "Ella we know you are in there open the door we just want to talk" "Ella come on open the door" "Ella it would be easier on yourself if you opened it"

Mummy and I hide behind the couch and she tells me to stay very quiet and not to make a sound she tells me I am a brave boy and been very good. I tell mammy I am really good at been quite as I only talk in my head and mummy always seems to know what I'm saying she hugs me tight and we wait until the man goes.

There is another knock on the door and I know who it is by the knock it is mammy's naughty man! He has something in his hand and he hits it of the door before mammy opens it. It runs down the door and smells funny I don't like the smell! He sits down on the couch with mammy and makes me sit on the floor he doesn't like me been next to mammy when he is around. He starts to smoke and mammy does to but they burn me with it and mammy joins in as I start to cry from the pain he starts to shout and hit me and put more out on my body he does it on my front and back. The naughty man tells mammy that she has to go with her but I don't want her to I want mammy to stay with me I hold onto her leg but she shakes me off as I run to the door to stop her going they catch my arm in the door then kick me out of the way and walk off laughing. I start to cry and head back to my bed wanting my mammy with pain all over my body.

Mammy is carried in by two men very early in the morning its very dark and the moon is shining very little through the window, I hide behind the sofa so they don't see me as they set mammy down on the floor and start talking about mammy calling her a "dirty crack whore" and many other names. They start to hit into her and kick her but she doesn't move or make a sound. When they leave I go over to mummy and curl up with her and blankly to keep uses both warm and fall asleep.

Mammy doesn't move when the sun comes in our house and she doesn't answer when I speak to her, mammy is very stiff and cold so I let her uses my blankly to keep her warm. My tummy makes a funny noise but mummy doesn't move to make it better she is very still and still stiff and cold she has blood on her clothes and smells funny too she still don't answer when I try and talk to her. There is a very loud knock on the door and I wee with fright as I know who is knocking, I quickly hide and the door knocks again they start shouting mammy's name but she doesn't move or answer.

The mean man breaks the door down an goes to mammy he doesn't look happy he starts to look for me and starts to shout my name I try to hide from him as I don't want him to find me but it's too late and he grabs my foot picking me up and starts to shout at me "I have you now you little shit" I try to wiggle free scared what he will do he starts to ask me what's wrong with mummy and I tell him I don't know but he starts to shout at me and hits me I start to cry. He walks over to mammy checking her out then walks out talking to himself and it's just me and mummy now. I tell her we are safe and she can wake up and the naughty man has gone and that he smells really bad. I cuddle mammy with blankly and try to be a very good boy.

The naughty man comes the next day and is talking to someone again but I don't see anyone there. He is shouting mine and mummy's name and telling them where we are and saying how old we are. He is back beside mammy and checking her I am quickly by her side trying to get him off her he pushes me away and says she is "cold, can't feel a beat and has some mark and a lot of blood on her" I can't make out anything he says after that. The man starts to shout at me but his voice is strange like it is broken and water is running down his face. I ask him if mummy is going to be okay in my head but he doesn't answer and walks out saying things I don't understand as he goes. He looks back at uses and has more water on his face saying "sorry" as he goes.

Mummy doesn't move for a few days and it is just me and mummy we both smell funny which makes me laugh as I tell her, I stay with mummy and try to be a good boy I play with her hair as mummy always loved it when I did that she uses to show me how to different things to it to make it pretty when the mean men were not around. Mummy has the same colour hair as me and the same colour eyes mummy is very pretty and I tell her while we cuddle. I love my mummy and I'm scared what the naughty men will do I tell mummy while it is just me and her but she doesn't reply she just stays still like she has done for the last few days I hope mummy's okay she hasn't spoke to me I hope I'm been a good boy…

I hear a loud noise outside and jump with fright and a lot of people start talking I quickly hide leaving my blanket with mummy keeping her warm.

There is a knock on the wall as the door I gone of the mean man and the people come in and look around and go straight to mummy's side I keep hiding behind the couch it's a really good hiding place and they don't see me I stay really quite like mummy uses to tell me too. They are looking over mummy and are looking like they are going to try and take her I go running over to mummy and hug her tightly telling them not to take her and start crying I hear them say "I didn't believe there would be a kid involved he's so young we will have to take him to and check him over." I tell them again in my head to leave my mummy alone but they don't I cry harder and hug her tightly my clothes are wet of been so scared.

A lady comes over and wraps a blanket around me but I push it away and go and get mine and show her this is my blanket she comes down to my level and tells me "this is a special blanket it is going to keep you warm" she lets me feel and smell the blanket it is nice and soft and smells nice. She says "you can take your blanket with you but you must keep this new one around you to stay warm." She wraps it around me again and I don't fight then she picks me up and starts to cuddle me keeping me close to her, they take mummy away while the lady is holding me and we follow them down to where they put mummy in one car I cry as I don't want to leave her but the woman put me on her knee in another car and cuddles me. I tell the lady in my head I don't want to go with her I want to go with mummy but she says we have to go in this car and I get to sit and cuddle her on her knee, I like this lady she seems nice so I go with her she doesn't shout at me or hit me. I tell he lady I miss my mummy and she seems to understand as she starts talking to me telling me how I was a big brave boy and how she is going to make me feel better soon and how I am going to see another nice lady. She talks to me while we are in the car and I look out of the window watching everything go by fast I have never been in a car before I laugh at how all the cars move as we go by really fast.

I start to hug my blanket tight and the lady hugs into me she carry's me into the place she was telling me about it smells funny mummy goes into one side and I go with the lady into a different part I start to cry as I miss my mummy. Everyone starts smiling at me I am carried around and taken to see a lady called Grace I tell the lady carrying me that I like that name.

Grace takes me off the lady and sits me down having a lot at my marks and gives me lots of hugs she gives me new clothes to change into they are some nice fresh and smell better I like these new clothes and Grace says I can keep them. I hug my blanket close and Grace tells me about her son Ellet who is a little bit older than me, she checks out my marks writing down notes as she goes. I tell Grace in my head that I like her and she tells me she likes me to I try to say Ellet in my head but the most I can get is el I want to tell Grace I can say but she seems to understand and gives me a cuddle before telling me to sit very still as she has to go outside for a second and talk to someone.

**Authors notes:**

This is the first story I have wrote about Fifty Shades and my first on Fanfiction so please tell me what you think I hope you enjoy and I will add more if uses enjoy cant wait too see your comments.

Happy reading will hopefully have other stories to come...


	2. Grace POW

**Graces Story:**

**Chapter 2**

I got a message on my pager, saying was a young boy coming in who had been in neglected at home. It's never easy for any of us as we never know how they are going to react or the full story of what happened to them. Not long after I received the message about this young boy coming in, I got another saying that his mother has been found dead and he was next to her. My assistant almost broke down crying I look at her and tell her she needs to hold it together, this little boy needs us…

Before the little boy comes to me, I look at his paper work to try and understand what I am dealing with more.

I see a small gray haired boy with big gray eyes looking at me as he is carried into my room. I take him of the lady carrying him and thank her, whilst placing him on the bed to check him over. He is very skinny, probably from not eating properly, and has several marks on his body of where he has been hit. My heart swells with sorrow at how people can do this. I try to keep my look calm as I don't want to panic him. I check his little body over more he is no more than 4years old, but his body looks so frail. I ask him if he would like to get changed out of his clothes and put some nice new ones on, but he doesn't answer just looks at me; then I see a low nod. I pick him up and take him off to get changed, I tell him all about my son Elliot, he sits very still and lets me change his clothes into the fresh new ones that smell better. He shows me his blanket and when I go to take it away, he hugs it tighter. I tell him that he can keep it, but he must let me look at his body and when he gets scared he can hug his blanket. He says nothing still but I can tell he is thinking about it. As I go to put his top on, I notice small circles. When I try to touch him he quickly moves out of my way, hugging his blanket tightly with tears on his cheeks. I go to cuddle him and notice he has them on his back too. After I put his top back on, I see that he is falling asleep. I cuddle him until he does; letting him sleep on the bed. Just then I get a page, it is from my Husband Carrick, I get my assistant to watch him while I go and see Carrick. I have to see if I can get more information about what has happened to this little boy...


	3. Carrick & Grace POW

**Carrick and Graces POW:**

**Chaper 3:**

When I come back with more information, I take my husband outside of the room and talk to him about this little boy inside.

"Carrick I don't want to leave his little boy here, I want to take him back with us." Carrick looked at me, making it clear what he is thinking.

He turns to her and says "Grace we can't take him, he has a family and we would have to do a lot of paperwork before we could. Not to mention that we would have to talk to Elliot."

Grace reply's with "He doesn't have a family Carrick, he was abused and found next to his dead mother who was also been beaten… we found the person that phoned it in and he says he's not Christians father."

Carrick turns and looks at his wife, it's plain to see that she's getting emotional so he pulls her into a hug. As he does this, she says "Carrick, he is very frail and hasn't eaten anything for a while, he has been very badly abused and has not spoken to me when I tried to get him to talk. He needs a loving family to be there for him."

We simultaneously turn and look through the window to see Christian sleeping, he is tossing and turning and my assistant is at his side, trying to calm him down. It looks like he is having nightmares, probably about what happened to him. We both walk into the room and sit down on the bed next to him. I show my assistant and Carrick the marks I found on his body and it dawns on him how bad this little boy has been abused.

I tell Carrick that Christian needs to stay in hospital for a few days until he is better and we know what's going to happen with him.


	4. Elliot POW

**Elliot POW:**

**Chapter 4**

When Mummy and Daddy come in from work and come over next to me in the sitting room, I showed them the pictures I had made that day and they tell me they are going to put my pictures up like they always do, so they can show everyone. Mummy looks worried and I ask her "what's wrong?"

Mummy asks me "would you like a little brother?"

I jump up and down shouting "Yes! I would love someone to play with and share my toys with!"

Daddy is quickly by my side calming me down as he does not want me to hurt myself and tells me that "Him and Mummy still have to think about it and still have a lot of work to do before we would be allowed a baby brother."

I tell them "I don't mind waiting and I really want to have a baby brother" they both smile and head into the kitchen to make something to eat and talk.

I sit and play with my toys before walking towards the kitchen. I hear Mummy and Daddy talking, I stop and hide in the doorway so they don't see me and so I can listen to what they're talking about.

"Carrick, we need to tell Elliot that he will have to be careful with Christian. We need to hope that he will speak to him, I don't want him to think that he doesn't like him" Mummy says.

Daddy reply's with "I'm sure that he will understand honey, if we tell him, we have to make sure they both get the same amount of love and attention and try to work with Christian."

Before they get a chance to say anything else, I walk into the kitchen and look at both of them and say "Mummy, Daddy why does Christian not talk? Is he going to be my new baby brother?"

They both look at me and pick me up, putting me into the chair at the kitchen table and say "Elliot, Christian doesn't talk because he has been through a lot and is probably very scared, that's why we would like to talk him and show him what a really family is. He might be your new baby brother, if we can get all the paper work signed and we can get everyone to agree that we should look after him. You must respect Christians wish's not to be touched on the chest or the back. Christian has reasons why he does not like this, but in time he will get used to us and I'm sure he will come round."

I sit quietly for a while, before speaking "I hope Christian likes me and my toys and I hope he will talk to me, how long before you will know if he can be by baby brother?"

We quickly look at each other before we tell him… "We filed some of the paper work in today and if everything goes well, Christian will be part of our family within the next 2 months, son."

I sit very still before jumping up and down again, very excited and say that I cannot wait… After the chat with Mummy and Daddy I am more excited then before and asked a lot of questions about Christian. Daddy read me a beadtime story after my bath and I fell asleep, dreaming of my new brother.


	5. Christian POW

**Christians POW:**

**Chapter 5:**

The next day Grace comes back and I have a big smile on my face, we play games and she reads me stories. I cuddle my blanket tightly as she shows me photos of her son Elliot and tells me all about their house. She tells me about her husband Carrick, and how they would both like me to go and live with them if it's ok with me. I think for a very long time, and I see that Grace is waiting for me to answer, she says that I don't have to day but Elliot, Carrick and Grace would all like me to go and live with them. After thinking for a very long time, I nod my head and she jumps of the bed. I hide under the blanket thinking she is going to hurt me, but she soon cuddles me telling me not to worry and that she would never hurt me. I come out of the blanket, and she is talking to someone, saying that I said I would like to live with them. They say that until the paper work is filled in, I have to live in a home for boys and girls. I hug blanket tight but Grace promises she will look after me.


End file.
